Visite surprise
by Girafe13
Summary: Lorsque Caspian se retrouve en Angleterre, il ne peut croire en sa chance. Tout de suite, il part à la recherche de ses êtres chers, espérant que le Temps ne lui ait pas joué un mauvais tour... OS Caspian/Edmund


**Voici un autre petit OS en attendant la suite de mon autre fic sur le couple Caspian/Edmund (Casmund pour les intimes, héhé). Rien est à moi, tout est à Lewis.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Caspian sentit le froid sur son visage avant même de voir son souffle se tranformer en fumée alors qu'il sortait de sa torpeur. Un vent glacé lui caressait les oreilles découvertes, et le roi de Narnia s'aperçut qu'il ne portait plus son armure et son épée, mais bien un long manteau noir et une sorte de pantalon de toile un peu inconfortable. Hébété et pris au dépourvu, il fit quelques pas hésitants sur ce qui semblait du granit, et s'avança vers la fin de la ruelle, puisque c'était dans une petite rue qu'il se tenait, même si il ne le savait pas encore. Il vit alors bon nombre de gens à la peau pâle et l'air préoccupés, de grand buildings imposants tout autour de lui, et de drôles de choses au beau milieu de la route qui étaient à peu près grosses comme quatre chevaux, mais qui avançaient toutes seules. Il fit un bond et ouvrit plus grand les yeux (si c'était possible) lorsqu'il vit que des gens se trouvaient assis à l'intérieur. Soudain, cela le frappa en pleine poitrine, et il dut s'écarter de la foule en reculant quelques instants.

_Il était en Angleterre._

Caspian sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres et ne put le réprimer. Le jeune roi avait toujours rêvé d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil au monde des Pevensie.

Au monde d'Edmund.

Son coeur se serra d'anxiété lorsqu'il songea aux bonds que le temps pouvait avoir entre son univers et le sien. Il se demanda soudainement si sa famille préférée n'était pas éteinte, ou encore tellement vieille qu'ils ne se souviendraient pas de lui.

Puis, il se dit tout simplement qu'il avait bien de la chance d'être ici, et qu'il fallait avoir confiance.

Il releva la tête, attendant que le vertige que lui donnait cette ville se soit estompé, puis il entreprit de suivre la foule vers une destination inconnue. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard dans un parc, et s'assit sur un banc froid, à proximité d'un autre jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui lui rapella Eustace. Il regardait les cheveux du jeune homme, car le reste de son visage était caché par un journal ouvert. Caspian tenta de démêler ce qui était écrit sur la page couverture, mais il ne put placer des visages sur les noms, ni des lieux sur les guerres. Il regarda alors autour de lui, sentant le désespoir s'emparer de lui.

Fouillant sa mémoire, il tenta de se rapeller ce qu'Edmund lui avait raconté, tard le soir, sur son monde, ayant pour seul public le roi de tous les Narnia:

_Tu sais, chez moi, il suffit de poser une question, et le tour est joué: les gens ne sont pas aussi aimables qu'à Narnia, mais ils ne sont pas des brutes non plus._

La voix d'Edmund lui revenait gentiment à l'oreille, et Caspian se sentit nostalgique, tout à coup. Demander, oui, mais à qui? Et comment trouver Edmund et les autres parmis tous ces gens?

Le jeune homme à côté de lui remua un peu et tourna la page de son journal. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Caspian lui tapota l'épaule:

-Mon cher, pouvez-vous m'aider? Je cherche quelqu'un et…

Après quelques secondes, le blond abaissa son journal et fit face au roi:

-Eh bien, drôle de coïncidence, car j'attends moi-même quel-oh!

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté de parler brusquement car il venait de reconnaître Caspian. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit brusquement, et ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

-Caspian? Mais… Comme tu as changé! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu sans ton armure!

Confus, le roi abaissa son regard et détailla pour de bon son acoutrement. Il portait, comme mentionné plus tôt, un long manteau noir et un pantalon de toile gris, un long foulard rouge autour du cou, et des bottines noires. En dessous de son manteau, on pouvait deviner un chandail de laine aussi rouge que son écharpe et une chemise bleue. On était en plein mois de novembre, et le temps était affreusement sec et froid.

Caspian releva alors la tête et détailla le jeune homme blond. Il portait pour sa part un manteau semblable à celui de Caspian, bien qu'un peu plus usé et un pantalon de toile complètement noir. Il portait un chapeau pareil à celui d'Edmund lors de leur première rencontre, sauf que celui de l'inconnu était bleu marin.

C'est l'étincelle du regard du jeune homme qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Caspian.

-_Eustace?_ tenta-t-il, incertain.

Un grand éclat de rire chaleureux lui répondit, et les deux compagnons tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Ça alors! Eustace! Mais… Tu as vieilli! Regarde-toi!

Il se séparèrent et Eustace regarda Caspian avec bonheur. Son séjour dans Narnia l'avait définitivement changé pour le mieux.

-Je le savais! Je le savait que ce n'était pas un rêve!

Caspian piétinait d'impatience:

-Allez! Raconte-moi tout! Comment se fait-il que tu m'attendais à cet endroit exact?

-J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière, et Aslan m'est apparu pour venir me demander de m'asseoir sur ce banc précis vers trois heures de l'après-midi et que je devrai attendre quelqu'un tout le reste de la journée si il le fallait, même si il a oublié de mentionner qui ce quelqu'un pouvait être.

Eustace fronça les sourcils et Caspian ne put s'empêcher de remarquer encore une fois à quel point il avait changé.

-Bien sûr, mon père et ma mère ne m'ont pas crus. J'ai du faire l'école bussonnière. Une chance que Jill était là pour me couvrir.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Caspian, son sourire revenant avec plus de force que la dernière fois:

-Et toi? Comment es-tu atteri en Angleterre?

-Par le Lion, je n'en sais rien! Un moment j'était dans ma suite à Cair Paravel, étendu dans mon lit, pensant à quel point se serait agréable de revenir vous voir, et puis je m'assoupit un peu, et dès que j'ouvre les yeux, je me retrouve _ici!_ Je crois qu'Aslan a enfin accédé à ma requête, car il m'a semblé entendre un rugissement lorsque que je me suis réveillé.

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant perdus dans leurs réflexions. Caspian se caressa le menton machinalement, sa barbe naissante lui piquant les doigts. Les passants leur jetaient des regards intrigués. Peut-être que dans leur for intérieur, ils savaient que ces deux hommes paratgeait un secret, ou quelquonque trésor, mais c'était sûrement à cause de Caspian. Le dixième avait toujours l'air d'un roi et ce qu'il dégageait incitait les gens à le dévisager, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien tant leur inspirer de respect dans ce beau visage.

Enfin, Eustace brisa le silence;

-Ne restons pas là, fit-il en repliant son journal. Rentrons chez moi. Les autres ne tarderons pas.

Caspian sentit un drôle de poids dans son estomac et il se sentit un peu étourdi en demandant:

-Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que vous êtes repartis?

Eustace se leva et réléchit un moment, calculant rapidement:

-Environ deux ans et demi, presque trois.

Le coeur de Caspian se fit plus léger et il sentit son sourire lui revenir.

-À Narnia, cela ne faisait que quelques mois que le Passeur d'Aurore est revenu à terre sain et sauf.

-Tant mieux!

Et sans un mot de plus, ils se mirent en route. Après quelques années passé à ne pas se parler, (ou quelques mois) il était bon de se revoir et de se donner des nouvelles. Mais soudain, Eustace compris que quelque chose était de travers.

-Un instant, s'écria-t-il alors que les deux hommes se frayaient un chemin dans le train de banlieu. Si la dernière fois que je suis venu à Narnia, et que tu avais cinquante ans, et que cela fait de cela encore environ trois ans, comment se peut-il que tu sois jeune à nouveau?

Caspian haussa les épaules. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eut cinquante ans. Les univers parallèles n'avaient jamais été son fort:

-Aslan, répondit-il, tout simplement, et Eustace hocha la tête, satisfait.

Ils arrivèrent chez Eustace quelques minutes plus tard, et le jeune homme s'empressa d'apeller chez les Pevensie. Après la guerre, les deux familles s'étaient considérablement rapprochées et avaient décidé de s'établir à quelques rues l'une de l'autre. Ils se rendaient souvent visite et, comme pour confirmer le tout, Jill et Lucy étaient déjà dans la cuisine lorsque Eustace posa la main sur le téléphone;

-Eustace! Mais où étais-tu passé? Nous t'attendions pour faire cuire les patates, s'exclama Jill en lui sautant au cou.

(Les parents d'Eustace étaient partis rendre visite à un autre parent éloigné, et avaient laissé la maison pour Eustace seul.)

Mais Eustace était beaucoup trop excité pour la laisser dire quoique se soit de plus. Il s'avança dans le salon, Caspian sur ses talons, et laissa Jill observer avec timidité et curiosité le bel inconnu qu'elle venait de remarquer.

-Lucy!, cria Eustace, Lucy, viens vite voir qui est là!

Caspian sentit son coeur bondir de joie en voyant la Vaillante sortir précipitamment de la cuisine, une spatule pleine de chocolat fondant encore à la main. Quand elle vit qui se tenait dans la pièce, elle en échappa son instrument. Caspian tendit les bras et Lucy y sauta, ravie, pouvant à peine contenir sa joie:

-Caspian! Roi Caspian! Quel bonheur, oh! Je suis _si_ contente! Comment se fait-il que vous soyez présent?

Et, sans attendre une minute de plus, Caspian commença à raconter son histoire. Pendant ce temps, il ne cessait de détailler Lucy, remarquand à quel point elle avait vieilli elle aussi, ressemblant de plus en plus la reine Lucy de Narnia. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombait aux milieu du dos et ses grands yeux verts étaient pétillants de malice. Elle était habillée simplement, une jupe grise et un chemisier blanc, avec une petite broche en forme de fleur complétait son attirail.

Après avoir raconté son histoire et fait connaissance avec Jill, qui semblait elle aussi ravie d'enfin rencontrer ce fameux Caspian, ils passèrent tous à la cuisine, sauf Lucy qui coura chez elle et ramena une Susan ébahie.

Caspian resta bouche-bée devant sa beautée. Susan était vraiment ravissante, presque complètement une femme, maintenant. Il fallut un moment pour qu'elle le reconnaisse. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses aussi, mais rien de plus. On aurait dit que la plus vieille des Pevensie voyait Caspian comme une vieille connaissance de son ancienne école. Elle n'ouvrit pas souvent la bouche dans les prochaines minutes et, au bout d'un moment, elle s'excusa car elle était attendue à une petite réception, et qu'il ne fallait surtour pas qu'elle manque cette soirée, car elle ne s'était tout de même pas préparée pour rien.

Lucy sembla peinée de la voir partir, mais lorsque Caspian lui demanda pourquoi Susan agissait ainsi, et si il avait fait quelque chose de mal pour que la Douce s'en aille aussi vite, il vit que le sujet était considéré comme tabou et c'est Jill qui répondit, alors que les deux autres regardaient leurs mains:

-Susan ne croit plus vraiment à Narnia. Sa mémoire s'est effacée. Elle… Elle croit que tout ce qui s'est passé n'était qu'un jeu.

Et, tout aussi vite, elle changea de sujet, se demandant à voix haute si le gâteau qu'avait préparé Lucy allait être assez chocolaté.

-Et les autres? demanda quelques minutes plus tard Caspian. Peter, et…

Il eut un frisson d'apréhension.

-Et Edmund?

-Edmund et Peter se souviennent, ne t'inquiète pas! fit Eustace avec un petit rire. Qui ne voudrait pas se rapeller qu'il a été roi Suprême ou qu'il a mené de grandes batailles?

Caspian soupira de soulagement. L'espace d'un instant, il s'était imaginé Edmund ne se souvenant pas de lui, alors qu'ils avaient vécus tant de choses ensemble, partagé tant d'espoirs, tant de craintes…

-D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient pas tarder, ces deux là, fit Lucy en souriant en remuant la soupe. Ils reviennents toujours un peu tard, mais c'est souvent à cause de ce vieux train brinlebaquant. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il déraille bientôt, c'est tout dire.

Passèrent alors quelques minutes dans un agréable silence. Puis, juste comme la soupe était servie, on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

-Comme ça sent bon! fit alors la voix grave de Peter.

-Peter! Edmund! Venez vite voir qui est là!, s'écria Eustace, alors que le petit groupe s'était précipitamment levé pour acceuillir les nouveaux arrivants.

La mâchoire de Peter alla rejoindre ses souliers au sol.

-Par Aslan! s'écria-t-il, et les autres sûrent qu'il était vraiment sérieux car il était rare qu'il jurait pas le Lion, par Aslan, _mais c'est bien toi!_ Roi Caspian, le Dixième!

Les deux hommes tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en riant.

-Ça alors! Comme tu as vieilli!, firent-ils en même temps lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, et provoquèrent l'hilarité générale.

En effet, Peter était maintenant lui aussi un homme, un grand et beau jeune homme, athlétique et charismatique. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé, mais ses yeux bleus comme l'océan restaient les mêmes, toujours aussi bienveillants.

Peter s'écarta alors et le coeur de Caspian fit un énorme bond, plus grand que celui qu'il avait eut lorsqu'il avait reconnu Eustace et Lucy, plus grand que lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était en Angleterre.

-Edmund, chuchota-t-il, et il le dévora des yeux en quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme s'était tenu en recul et avait eut le temps de se remettre de sa surprise en voyant le roi navigateur apparaître dans la maison de son cousin. Il portait encore son manteau noir (cela semblait être la coutume), laissant pourtant deviner une chemise rouge écarlate et un pantalon de toile noir en dessous. Ses bouts de doigts étaient encore froids et son nez commençait à dérougir sous l'effet de la chaleaur ambiante. Il avait grandit, ses traits s'étaient raffermis, toujours aussi fin de silhouette, ses grand yeux chocolats brillants dans la semi obscurité. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille étaient relativement de la même longueur, mais ils paraissaient plus soyeux, plus doux. Ses lèvres pleines esquissèrent un sourire.

Il était devenu incroyablement beau, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Caspian, encore plus que la dernière fois.

Caspian se perdit dans son regard alors qu'il s'approchait, le serrant contre lui dans une chaude embrassade, beaucoup plus intime que celle des trois autres. Edmund caressait doucement ses cheveux et Caspian se laissa aller à son bonheur, le serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

Seule Lucy remarqua leur manège, Peter était déjà dans la cuisine, excité par toute cette agitation, (et surtout la soupe), et Eustace suivait Jill vers la même direction.

-Venez vite, fit Lucy sans grande conviction, sinon la soupe sera froide.

Puis elle tourna les talons, et se dépêcha de suivre les autres vers la salle à manger, laissant aux deux rois un peu d'intimité, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Edmund, dit finalement Caspian, en se détachant légèrement de lui, mais le Juste ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Dans un élan presque désespéré, il se pencha vers l'avant et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baiser se fit de plus en plus vorace, et Caspian sentit son coeur s'emballer. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'aavit pas sentit Edmund contre lui, sentit ses cheveux noirs contre son visage, sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs langues s'entortillaient familièrement et c'est avec peine que les deux rois se séparèrent, quelques instants plus tard, le rouge aux joues et un peu haletants.

-Bienvenue en Angleterre, dit finalement Edmund de sa voix grave et douce en souriant.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en dîtes-vous?**

**J'avais planifié une autre fin, je crois que je vais la poster bientôt, et vous pourrez ainsi me dire laquelle vous plaît le plus!**

**Merci de m'avoir lue et (ai-je vraiment besoin de le dire?) les reviews sont comme un cadeau du ciel/du Père Noël/ d'Aslan. :D**

**Bises,**

**Girafe13 :)**


End file.
